Snapshots
by SilverInkblot
Summary: Pictures, memories, little stories within stories, woven together into an intricate photo album. This time with tickets, puzzles, bookmarks, dolls, and connections. Final Chapter and Bouns Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Sleep

It was amazing really. How one sleeping boy could inspire so many different thoughts.

_I'm sorry._

_Hang in there man. I'm still looking for him._

_Soon. Soon._

_Sora, you're lucky._

Crown

They were hiding somthing. They had grins on their faces and tried to cover up what they were doing.

"Hey guys, whatcha, doin'? "

"Nothing."

"Riku."

"Okay, okay."

They moved aside to show her what they had been working on. It looked like a hat. They had glued bits and pieces of driftwood and tiny shells onto a hollwed out shell half of a coconut. Sora stepped up behind her.

"Cause what's a princess without her crown?"

Kairi wore her crown the rest of the day.

Complaining

A naturally elevated body temperature was a useful thing to have. It kept him warm in the winters and allowed him to ignore the heat of the summers.

That never stopped Axel form complaning about the weather though.

Pathways

(Mickey & Riku)

"There are tons of pathsways. Pick one."

"But how do I know I'm choosing the right one?"

"You don't. But sometimes you've just got to let go and let Destiny do its thing. It could be that all these paths are the right one. If they didn't all lead somewhere, they wouldn't have been put before you."

Time & Space

Xigbar never understood how time could be a useful weapon. Sure it was a cool power, but you still needed to inflict damage on your adversary, and cards weren't exactly that effective.

He kept this view until Luxord decided to throw him down a time portal to the past. By the time he returned, his short black hair had grown nearly two feet and was streaked with grey.

Forgot

Sora and Co. moved on ward into Castle Oblivion.

"Huh."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I forgot something. But..."

He put a hand on his head.

"It feels like I remembered."

Practical

Marluxia found it kind of funny really. Talking to a rabbit.

"Why would you ever want to grow flowers? They're everywhere. Just go pick some. Vegtables, now those are good for growing."

"So you believe things of practical value are of more worth that objects of beauty?"

"Of course. What good is beauty to me?"

Marluxia found he had no answer.

Snowflake

Kairi was confused when Sora compared her to a snowflake.

"You know, it's pretty, delicate, and unique. Just like you.

He omitted that second adjective after Kairi pushed him off the bridge.

Balloons

Selphie had always loved balloons. She liked to let them go and see them fly higher and higher, lifting her spirits up with them.

But today, not even a thousand balloons could lift her heart, even though it felt emptier that her balloons.

Guilt

The first time Namine broke a link in Sora's memories, she had to force herself. She fought against Marluxia, held her breath, cried, felt so guilty she could feel it in the depths of her nonexistant heart.

The second time was a little easier.

Backpack

Sora didn't like to complain. After all, they might need all these potions, ethers, and elixirs in an emergency.

But man his backpack was getting heavy.

White

Demyx didn't understand why the castle had to be so white. Vexen said it was because white was the cheapest colr at the Paint Store of Empty Colors. But Demyx secretly liked to imagine that it was so Xemnas would have an easier time finding the darkness.

Swimming

Sora thought he was a pretty good swimmer. He could outrace anyone but Riku back on the Islands.

But not even he could outstrip Flounder when the Heartless showed up.


	2. Photos

_I think I like these better than the first chapter._

****

**Maze**

The castle was huge. Twisted corridors and endless stairways extended throughout its many floors.

But Roxas thought it was far easier to navigate than the hallways of his own mind.

**Pocket**

Luxord was enjoying his battle with Sora. It had been a while since anyone had given him such a challenge at his own game.

All the same, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling in his mind that the boy had an ace in the hole hidden somewhere in one of his many pockets.

**Glass**

The scientists life was a dangerous one. Vexen knew this. Explosions, poison, accidents. All were possibly fatal. Still, he never suspected that his worst lab - related injury would come from Demyx breaking his glass test tubes when he played his sitar notes too high.

**Chalk**

She wondered when she had stopped drawing on the cobblestone streets of Twilight Town. Olette used to love sitting back to the wall with a bucket of chalk and drawing for hours. She passed her childhood in a blur of colors and hidden alleyways, leaving her mark wherever she went.

She wondered if that made her a graffiti artist.

**Geometric**

"Axel, why do you have those triangles under your eyes?"

"I guess my Other just liked Geometry."

**Coat**

Xaldin liked his new black coat. It was a nice change from the usual scientists white lab coat.

He would later look upon that statement with bitterness.

**Moon**

Larxene eyed the giant moon through the window. She thought it was strange.  
That moon was probably the most real thing in this world.

**Chime**

Ansem missed many things about Radiant Garden. The sea-salt ice cream. His office. His old life. But what he missed most was the sound of the wind as it whistled past the wind chimes.

**Bench**

Xigbar was sitting alone on a bench near the Hall of Empty Melodies. The bench looked strangely out of place in the castle, but Xigbar didn't care. A resting spot was a resting spot.

And by the time that Sora kid got here, he wouldn't have the advantage of just sitting down to contemplate the upcoming battle.

**Clouds**

Marluxia wasn't sure what clouds felt like. But he _was_ sure that they weren't nearly as soft as rose petals.

**Gloves**

Hayner had finally decided on a job. Taking out the old man's trash sounded fairly easy. But when he saw the mess behind the building, he wondered if he should have worn gloves.

**Metal**

Zexion felt Riku's Soul Eater in the space where his heart should have been. There was a strange metallic taste in his mouth. And then he was gone.

**Game**

Goofy kept watch that night. He stared into the dark and remembered when he had been Captain of the Royal Knights. The Cornerstone of Light had kept the castle safe from harm, and he'd never really been needed.

Things had just been like a game back then.

_I still own nothing. - SilverInkblot_


	3. Album

**Broken**

Pence pulled out their old photo album, smiling as he flipped through the pages, remembering all the good times. He frowned suddenly. Something wasn't right. Shouldn't there be someone else in that picture?... He picked up his camera, as though it had all the answers. Focusing the lens, he shot a picture of the Usual Spot. But no picture came out.

His camera was broken.

**Pretend**

Saix knew there wasn't really any point. The darkness had devoured their hearts long ago.

But he liked to pretend anyway.

**Feather**

Kairi liked Sora's friends, even if they were a little strange. And it absolutely cracked her up to watch the duck chase Sora after he pulled another one of his tail feathers.

**Knot**

He couldn't help it. As much as it hurt Aerieth to see him go, Cloud's life was entangled with that of Sephiroth. They both knew in order for Cloud to ever be free, he would have to untie the knots.

**Sunflower**

Larxene hated flowers. So when Marluxia led her into his Garden of Dangerous Plants, it was all she could do not to fly into a rampage.

That is, until a sunflower tried to bite her. Then she snapped.

**Star**

Sora said that each star in the sky was another world. Olette looked up from her perch on the clock tower and wondered if there was someone in the stars looking right back at her.

**String**

Demyx plucked a string on his sitar. He could feel the minute vibrations it caused in the air. The sound bounced off the smooth white walls and back to his ears as he lazily plucked another string.

**Wood**

Vexen's shield cracked as Sora delivered a particularly strong blow with his Keyblade. Vexen blanched. He _knew_ he should have used a stronger material than wood.

**Rain**

On the dry, sultry plains of Africa rain was a rare occurrence, and Simba loved the smell of anticipation before the storm.

**Bubbles**

_What is as light as a feather, yet no man can lift?_

Lexeaus read the riddle, knowing the conventional answer was a bubble. But he knew better now.

He knew the answer should have been a heart.

**Pride**

Ansem dragged his machine up Naught's Skyway. At first, he wanted a big dramatic showdown with his former apprentice. Then he came to his sense and remembered what his pride had already cost him.

**Escape**

The need to leave the Islands was never that strong in Kairi. That desperate boredom Riku felt and sense of adventure in Sora never resonated in her. So she found it a little ironic that it was she who inspired such feelings in her friends.

**Relief**

Though their numbers were dwindling, many in the Organization were secretly relieved at the passing of Xaldin. More than one member had played the pincushion to one of his many lances.

_I'm kind of proud of** Star**. I think it's my favorite. _

_Btw, I don't own anything. - SilverInkblot_


	4. Memories

_For everyone who's faved this story.  
But mostly for Kaiora._

_Okay, I went back through this story and realized I forgot to edit. For some reason when I transfer a document to FFN, it never seems to work out right, and I always end up fixing a lot of mistakes. It slipped my mind this time, but I'll try not to let that happen again. Now, enjoy. _;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Blanket**

It was the only possession Axel had from his old life. It had been draped over him when he awoke in a strange new world. At first he kept it because he didn't know what to do with it. Now he kept it because he didn't know what to do without it.

**Practice**

Auron was training in the Underworld. His strength has waned slightly during his time in death. Besides, someone had to look out for that kid.

**Net**

Luxord wasn't built for physical combat. For him, the true battle was in the mind. He wove his net with words, trapping his enemies in their own confusion. Best of all, invisible nets weren't so easily cut.

**Secret**

All the members of the Confederation of Villains were well aware of the power of Darkness upon the heart. Yet all allowed themselves to grow vain, prideful, cocky. All but Captain Hook. He had made it no secret that he was terrified of the Heartless. Perhaps that was why he had been spared by the darkness, if not by the crocodile.

**Sand**

Mickey Mouse was an eternal creature. Unless taken by the Heartless, his time would never be up.  
But lately, he felt the sand in his hourglass was running by far faster than it should have.

**Hero**

Larxene stared at Namine, standing in front of Sora as though she could protect him. Who did she think she was? The hero? A sadistic grin crossed her face. She would show her the tragic side of heroism.

**Collection**

Vexen eyed his lab. Potion bottles and in progress experiments cluttered the tables. At the back of the room was his collection of poisonous plants.

Marluxia found that hilarious.

**Hands**

The Heartless morphed from a flat shadow into a 3-D world. His yellow eyes darted about, seeking his targets. A sudden movement stopped him. As he hesitated, another movement sparked off a memory.

He remembered how wonderful it had been. When he had hands.

**Age**

The other members found it funny. That the youngest member got along so well with the oldest.

**Seashell**

Lexaeus was confused by the strange noises coming from Number Nine's room until Demyx explained that he was trying to imitate the music that came from inside seashells.

**Notes**

Ariel had many glass bottles in her grotto. Some of them had contained a strange material inside. When she opened them, they often contained strange markings, sometimes little pictures. She tried to take them back underwater, but they always dissolved and became part of the sea.

**Hollow**

Riku examined the messy chalk drawings and scratchy messages of their secret place. He neared the door and his blue eyes caught the recent modifications Sora and Kairi had made to their drawings of each other. He smiled, even though his heart felt as hollow as their old secret place.

**Lace**

Axel held up a lacey gown from the best store in Port Royal. Yards of heavy fabric hung in creases, ribbons and buttons dangled from silk threads. The dress suddenly combusted into flames as Axel set fire to the fancy collar. The entire outfit was reduced to ashes in seconds. Axel was disappointed. The prettiest things burned so quickly.

_I own naught. -SilverInkblot_


	5. Scrapbook

_Okay, this chapter is mostly dedicated to the Organization members. I try to choose my characters randomly, but that just didn't work this time. Good thing the Numbers are pretty popular characters. ;) Next time, I'll aim for more variety._

**

* * *

**

**Chess**

As a Princess of Heart, Kairi had a sweet, caring nature. All the same, she couldn't help the cynical thoughts that she was little more than a pawn in Destiny's game.

**Heal**

Vexen threw his notes down in disgust. Try as he might, none of his research could unearth a way to heal a broken heart.

**Buttons**

Demyx fiddled with the zipper of his coat.

"Hey Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't our coats have buttons?"

"Please. Buttons are so last century."

**Isolated**

_'The thing about the scientists' life,'_ Lexaeus thought silently, _'is that it's isolation by choice. Now, we no longer have that luxury.'_

**Blank**

Jack Sparrow sat down next to the white haired young man at the bar.

"So what's your story stranger?"

Riku stared into his drink.

"Not much of a story really. Just a bunch of blank pages."

"S'all right mate. Don't read that well anyway."

**Expectations**

Larxene took her first steps into Castle Oblivion.

"Humph. It's white."

Marluxia crossed his arms.

"Well, what did you expect?"

Larxene paused a moment.

_Pink marble floors, frescoed ceilings, expensive looking vases filled with roses on Greek Corinthian pedestals, raining flower petals -_

"Oh, nothing."

**Stairs**

Xigbar grinned at Namine, who was holding up an Art History book. The next day, her brought her into an unused room of the castle, where he had warped the stairs into a replica of an M.C. Escher painting.

**Perform**

Luxord had been a performer in his old life. He'd had the perfect poker face. He knew how to fake all the emotions.

**Listen**

"Demyx, what are you doing?"

Zexion was looking down at the Nobody, sprawled out on the ground for no apparent reason. Demyx hopped up looking sheepish.

"Well, worlds have hearts, right?"

"Right."

"So, shouldn't they have heartbeats?"

**Window**

Even paused in his studies long enough to glance out the window where his colleagues were sparring in the practice field. Oh, how he envied their talents, their strength.

**Arrows**

When he joined the Organization, Axel was given arrows as his weapon. Which worked fine, until he and Xigbar decided to have a little 'archery' competition, using the Numbers as targets.

**Childhood**

Kairi opened another door in the hall of Hollow Bastion and stepped inside. She clutched a hand to her heart and picked up a tiny rag doll. This could only have been... her room.

**Distance**

Warping space was a handy skill. Xigbar could be anywhere at moments notice. And the irony was that he'd never been farther away from where he wanted to be.

* * *

_Gasp I updated! Seriously, I meant to do this on New Years day, but circumstances were determined to conspire against me. Oh well. _

_The usual diclaimer applies. - SilverInkblot_


	6. Pictures

**Blindfold**

Sora watched as Riku removed the blindfold from his eyes and was startled. His eyes looked so different.

* * *

**Storm**

It wasn't that Luxord hated the storms that constantly plagued the World that Never Was. But it really irked him when they interrupted his poker games on Havoc's Divide.

* * *

**Tree**

There weren't many trees to climb in Twilight Town. But that was okay; Hayner would rather scale the clock tower any day.

* * *

**Invisible**

Xemnas sighed in exasperation. Everyone was invisible when he needed them to do something.

* * *

**Foreign**

Try as he might, Roxas just had to accept that he would always be a strange foreigner to the other members of Organization Thirteen.

* * *

**Rank**

No one knew how Demyx had managed to sneak into the Organization. Xaldin however, suspected the occasional flooding of the castle might have something to do with it.

* * *

**Run**

Sora assumed his place at the starting line, ready to resume his competitions with Riku. Kairi brought her arm down just as a new thought occurred to Sora;

_Just what am I running for anyway?_

* * *

**Falling**

Peter Pan was not afraid of heights. There was no fear of falling. But when he met Wendy, he discovered a new type of falling.

* * *

**Strange**

Riku had seen some strange locales in his journey. But this Space Paranoids place topped even Halloween Town on the weirdness scale.

* * *

**Hammock**

Axel observed a drawing in Namine's sketchpad. It appeared to be Sora, relaxing on his island home in a hammock. If Axel had a heart, he would have been immensely jealous.

* * *

**Divide**

It wasn't the smartest move. One whole Organization was stronger than two halves.

But Marluxia had never been good at math.

* * *

**Comet**

Riku watched the comets from his perch on the paopu tree. He wished he could be like that; free to fly wherever he wanted. Then he remembered the unfortunate fate that awaited the impatient traveler.

* * *

**Scarf**

Larxene couldn't stand Marluxia. The constant whiff of roses was really grating on her nerves. And every time he wore that pink scarf, she had to restrain herself before she hung him with it.

* * *

_So. I plan on having 13 chapters in this story eventually. But I have to admit, it's a little disheartening that so few people are reviewing this. Do you guys not like it? If so, tell me! I want to improve and can't do it on my own. Throw in a few of your own prompts or requests if you like. Just give me something to work off of here, please?_

_Okay, begging over. Thanks for reading!_

_And no, I don't own anything. - SilverInkblot_


	7. Antiques

**Chopsticks**

One thing about the Land of Dragons; Donald never could get the hang of chopsticks.

**Creative License**

It wasn't that Gaston wanted to pick a fight with Sora; he was just a little upset that he'd been left out of the game.

**Champagne**

Jack Sparrow had a one track mind to say the least. He wouldn't trade his watered down rum for the best champagne in Port Royal.

**Beginning**

Sora wasn't sure where his adventure began. With the dream? When he and Riku found the secret place? When he awoke in Traverse Town? Or maybe, he'd been on an adventure from the day he was born.

**Frisbee**

Lexaeus picked up a frisbee from a pile of ruined toys on a broken world. There was something immensely sad about such abandoned relics of innocence.

**Erase**

Namine's power had no effect on Luxord. But he really wished she could erase the memories from a few poker nights from his old life.

**Raft**

Mickey listened to Riku's story about his plans with the raft and smiled, remembering his own days of sailing Steamboat Willie.

**Box**

Marluxia didn't like walled gardens. Such beauty didn't deserve to be boxed in.

**Opposites**

It was a strange puzzle to Xaldin. That so many contrasting personalities could form one Organization.

**Lost**

Kairi made her way down the Corridor of Darkness.

"Well, at least I can't get anymore lost."

**Work**

Xigbar may have been second in the Organization, but that didn't mean he was a hard worker. Which was why he usually passed his assignments (like the one to the Underworld) down to Demyx.

**Honest**

Roxas claimed to have left the Organization to find his past. But if he were totally honest, he was just tired of listening to the other numbers.

**Careful**

Hercules turned to observe the damage he'd done to the Coliseum this time and remembered why he was taking ballet lessons.

* * *

_Prompt 'Champagne' provided by undeniiable . xx_

_To read the fic that inspired 'Creative Liscence', look for The Gaston Song, by Fenny Piper in the Kingdom Hearts section._

_I still don't own a thing. -SilverInkblot_


	8. Lithographs

**Strangers**

Maleficent watched Riku in her orb. You'd think the boy would know better than to talk to strangers.

**Obsession**

Xemnas knew Marluxia would be a difficult member. He didn't, however, expect him to be so obsessed with interior design. Which was why he had been given full reign over Castle Oblivion.

**Map**

Riku stepped out of the portal and found himself in a grassy plain on which several shaggy haired hyenas with purple fur were feasting. He scratched the back of his neck wishing not for the first time that the corridors came with maps.

**Munny**

Axel picked up another colorful coin dropped by the Shadows and made a mental note to ask someone why the Heartless carried munny.

**Dense**

Saix shook his head and walked away. Number Nine's element may have been water, but he was still about as dense as a rock.

**Modern**

Although restoring Sora's memories forced her to do it, Namine didn't like working with computers. The modern world just felt so impersonal.

**Edge**

Though Cloud kept trying to back Sephiroth into a corner, he got the distinct feeling that Sephiroth was trying to push him over the edge.

**Paper**

Even if the penmanship of several members left much to be desired, Zexion still preferred paper correspondence. There was just something about opening an unread letter.

**Habit**

Aladdin wound his way through the crowded streets of Agrabah, subtly snatching an apple from a nearby vendor. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the fruit in his hand.

"I guess old habits really do die hard."

**Feeling**

Vexen rubbed his shoulder. One thing the neophytes had yet to learn was that even though Nobodies had no hearts, they still had pain receptors.

**Cheap**

"But this potion works way better!"

"No! It's too expensive!"

"C'mon Donald, how can you be so cheap?"

**Boring**

Twilight Town wasn't exactly a happening place; in fact, it was usually downright boring. But there wasn't anywhere else Roxas would rather spend forever in.

**Perspective**

"What is it Sora?"

Goofy looked at his friend, staring wistfully up at the clock tower.

"I don't know... I feel like... I'm looking at this town from the wrong angle.'

* * *

_I do believe that **Munny **is ny new personal favorite. _

_I still don't own anything. - SilverInkblot_


	9. Portraits

**Moth**

Riku had asked the Beast how he came to Hollow Bastion. The boy just didn't understand. He was drawn to Belle like a moth to light.

**Hidden**

If they had enough heart to care, some of the neophytes might have wondered why they had never seen the face of Number One.

**Dominoes**

Maleficent watched the defeat of Ursula in her orb in disgust. Her allies were falling like dominoes.

**Expert**

Although some of the castle's water pipes were leaking, no one called on Demyx to fix the problem.

**Horizon**

Seifer stood alone on Sunset Hill, watching the trains disappear into the sunlight. He made a silent vow to himself that he would one day ride over that horizon as well.

**Rush**

Skateboarding seemed so tame compared to the rush Sora felt when he rode the Lightcycle.

**Violin**

He had never told the other members, but in his old life Demyx had been a concert violinist.

**Necklace**

Kairi never did get to finish making that thassala shell necklace. Then again, the raft never got done either, so maybe it wasn't such a big deal.

**Shame**

It would always be to his eternal shame that Hayner had let Axel get away with Kairi.

**Story**

Story Donald wondered why Sora visited Winnie the Pooh so often. The truth was that the boy was just looking for a story with a happy ending.

**Nervous**

He wouldn't say it aloud, but all that blank abyss in Space Paranoids made Goofy nervous.

**Sword**

Xigbar smirked and took aim at Sora.

_'Those who live by the sword get shot by those who don't.'_

**Black**

Zexion didn't like black. It made him look so emo.

* * *

_I couldn't resist that last one XD_

_Standard disclaimer applies. -SilverInkblot_

_P.S. - I've already written up to Chapter 12, so expect lots of updates soon!_


	10. StillLife

**Reflection**

Kairi rubbed the sleep from her eyes and jumped when her gaze met the mirror. She has yet to get used to seeing two faces in the mirror.

**Limit**

As their numbers dwindled at the hands of the Keybearer, Saix couldn't help but wonder how long before the boy crossed the line.

**Cake**

Luxord shuffled another deck of cards.

"Okay, one more round. This time, winner gets the butter cream icing cake."

**Stare**

Xemnas gazed into the blank whiteness and closed his eyes, You could only stare at nothing for so long.

**Home**

It wasn't that Roxas didn't like the Islands. It just wasn't Twilight Town.

**Numb**

Larxene was hurling mental insults at Sora, cursing his Keyblade, when she suddenly realized she could no longer feel her hands.

**Echo**

Soar was surprised to learn that even underwater, your voice still echoed when singing in the concert hall.

**Inspiration**

Namine found it a little ironic that of her many drawings, not one was truly her own creation.

**Decorative**

Not that his weapon didn't look cool, but all the extra points and accents on Number Two's weapon were more for show than usefulness.

**Trivial**

Before the battle, Saix noticed Sora fiddling with the chain of his Keyblade, not realizing such a tiny detail would be the deciding factor in crowning the victor.

**Hello**

After so long inside, the warmth of the sun on his face felt like a greeting from an old friend to Goofy.

**Hungry**

"It's one of the things about being a Nobody."

Lexaeus was explaining things to the newcomer, Number Eleven.

"Even when you're hungry, without emotions, you don't what you're hungry _fo_r."

**Rejection**

Sora didn't say anything, but he had secretly been reading through every book Merlin owned, searching for ways to make his heart stronger so the Keyblade, (and his friends) would never leave him again.

* * *

_Reviews are love Copyright infringement is not. - SilverInkblot_


	11. Frame

**Red**

Ariel's vibrant red hair made her an easy mark for the Heartless.

**Blue**

Something about Port Royal bothered Sora. Probably because the water wasn't the same blue as his ocean.

**Yellow**

Unknown to anyone but Yen Sid, the golden haze that surrounded Twilight Town was heavily saturated with magic.

**Blink**

Donald wondered if computer programs blinked because they needed to, or if they were just wired that way.

**Ink**

To Pence's mind, computer ink was infinitely preferable to Indian ink. Plus, you couldn't spill it.

**Crossroads**

DiZ passed Riku his next objective and watched him walk away. Even in the dark, the boy was still trying to pave his own road.

**Rapacious**

Xemnas knew it wasn't about hearts. It was about power, and he wanted all he could get.

**Tension**

Leon relaxed as he felt the tension of the Heartless raid on Hollow Bastion melt away to a tentative draw.

**Annoy**

Larxene could handle most of the territory that came with being a Nobody. But the constant Shadows underfoot really got on her nerves.

**Curve**

Sora made a turn on his skateboard and fell flat on his face. He hadn't been expecting that last curve.

**Book**

Xaldin didn't understand how a book could be a useful weapon until Zexion gave him a papercut.

**Quixotic**

Axel opened the portal to Betwixt and Between, 'feeling' ridiculously quixotic.

**Compass**

Riku almost bought a compass at the local Moogle shop, if only so he would have some sort of concrete direction.

* * *

_Eleven down, two more to go! _

_Reveiws are love. And just in time for Valentine's Day. - SilverInkblot_


	12. Paintings

**Indecisive**

Sora was still planning his next move when Marluxia brought his scythe down a little too close for comfort.

**Homesick**

In all his world-hopping adventures, Riku had never found another place quite like the Islands.

**Trick**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel weren't really out to hurt anyone. But the treats in Halloween Town kind of sucked.

**Umbrella**

Roxas flipped the hood of his coat as the rain began, wising he'd remembered his umbrella (even if it was lavender).

**Paradox**

If he'd had a heart, Axel would have been glad he wasn't Sora. Then again, if he had a heart, he also probably would have felt bad for Sora.

**Dance**

Donald didn't think of performing in the musical as dancing; more like synchronized swimming.

**Linger**

While waiting for Sora to board the train, Goofy couldn't help but feel his friend was stalling.

**Bridge**

Of the Numbers, only Xigbar could teleport. For the rest, using the portals was like crossing a bridge.

**Revenge**

DiZ realized that the desire for vengeance was a sign of a weak heart. But he had already decided he'd take vindication over strength.

**Ordinary**

Alice didn't think of herself as a princess. More like another little kid in a myriad of worlds.

**Tears**

It occurred to Sora that he'd never seen Donald or Goofy cry.

**Medicine**

Yuffie made a face as she drank another potion. No medicine ever tasted any good.

**Helmet**

Chicken Little was pitching baseballs as fast as he could, nailing every Heartless on the head. "Don't you know you're supposed to wear a helmet in baseball?"


	13. Snapshots

**Doll **

Enclosed in blue crystal, the Princesses slept on, their perfect features smooth as china. Riku smirked. Who said dolls were only for girls?

**Hold**

(Sora)

He was falling, falling, losing his memory, reaching out, trying to hold on to what could never be held.

**Puzzle**

Lexaeus aligned the final squares of his Rubik's Cube into placed and wished all his problems were so easily solved.

**Expendable**

"What's so special about that spiky haired brat? Why's he the Superior's golden boy?"

Marluxia chuckled behind his hand.

"One word Larxene; expendable. You are, he isn't."

**Simple**

Xaldin moved down the pure white halls of the castle. He was all for simplicity, but that didn't have to mean boring.

**Bookmark**

Zexion's weaponry wasn't limited to books; he had some innovative ideas concerning bookmarks as well.

**Play**

Namine drew a memory of Sora playing a game with his friends in the beach. She sighed, longing to join them.

**Morning**

Pence wondered why it was called Twilight Town. How did they know it wasn't dawn?

**Ticket**

Sora stepped up to the ticketbooth and felt a strange sense of deja vu.

**Gentle**

Sally waited patiently as Jack sewed her arm back on. She was surprised by how gentle his touch was.

**Deep**

Sora had seen the bottom of the ocean and flown through deep space. He had looked into the depths of darkness and been blinded by the brightest light. And yet Kairi's smile undid him every time.

**Dry**

It wasn't so bad for Sora and Goofy, but Donald wasn't sure his feathers would ever dry after his trip to Atlantica.

**Connections**

_**Three teens sat on a curved palm tree, faces turned to the dawn. Across the universe, another trio watched the sunset from the clocktower. A mermaid was teaching her daughter to swim. A princess was preparing for her wedding. A military captain was taking his first vacation in 15 years. 101 Dalmatians were out for an afternoon walk. And in another world, in a white castle, a king was writing a letter...**_

* * *

_And it is finished! Yay!_

_Mega thanks to everyone who has reviewed and offered ideas for future works. You guys rock! Extra special thanks go to; Kaiora, Nierx, Kingdom Tourniquet.13, JesusRocks!, SwitchBlader458, and you all know who you are! I do plan to do another series like this in the future, so keep an eye out. Also, if anyone has any single word prompts or requests, I'm happy to take them. My only exception is pairings; I don't do good romance or fluff. Sorry. XD._

_Thanks for all the love! See ya next time! - SilverInkblot_


	14. Bonus

_I don't know if I told you guys or not, but the sequel to Snapshots is called Momentary Diversions. You can find it on my profile page. Here's the first chapter._

_

* * *

_

_And here's a chapter dedicated to the Disney characters._

**Kings**

Sebastian peeked around the rock and observed King Triton. He appeared to be conversing with a black-coated mouse.

**Sympathy**

Jasmine observed Snow White sorrowfully. The poor girl could really use more sunlight.

**Definitions**

To Jack Sparrow, the ocean was freedom.

To Riku, the ocean was a prison.

**Wall**

Mulan was on sentry duty at the Great Wall. It felt rather pointless. The wall couldn't keep the Shadows out.

**Fly**

Peter remembered the first time he ever flew; his face looked exactly like Sora's when he took the leap.

**Safe**

Of all the Princess's, it was Aurora who felt the most comfortable during her unnatural slumber. Because it felt familiar somehow.

**Grave**

Goofy had heard of walking over someone's grave. But walking taking a secret passage through someone's grave? That was just creepy.

**Swing**

Terk ran like mad through the jungle away from the hunter, desperately wishing she could swing on the vines.

**Polite**

Sora wondered if merpeople went belly up when they died. But he didn't ask.

**Ashes**

Stitch blasted another Heartless and giggled slightly as it disintegrated into ashes.

**Speak**

Riku huffed. Beautiful as she was Cinderella was still a blonde. Everyone knew mice couldn't talk.

**Ghost**

Goofy had never believed in ghosts, but that Cheshire Cat was giving him second thoughts.

**Duty**

No one noticed, but Donald greatly admired Mulan. She knew from the beginning that her duty was to her heart. He wished he'd been that perceptive at Hollow Bastion.

* * *

_And here it is! Part Two! _

_Once again, I plan to do thirteen chapters, and I'm still taking requests. So keep 'em coming!_

_Owning nothing. -SilverInkblot_


End file.
